


Hesitate

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, M/M, haunted house date, this has nothing to do with school though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is, well he’s just Cas and there really is no way to describe him. Most days he wears a button down and a tie like he’s interviewing for one of those fancy high end classes that pretty much guarantee a full ride, and then, some days he wears these fugly glittery sweaters that look straight out of the eighties. Castiel is weird. And cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitate

Sam friggin hates haunted houses, ok? He doesn’t really like a whole lot to do with the holiday period. Cause his stupid older brother who’s a stupid jerkface always played pranks on him and did as much as he could to scare the ever living crap out of Sam on pretty much all Halloween’s prior.

So maybe they’re in a new town, which loves Halloween by the way, and maybe most all of the kids in high school are getting stoked about this “Scary Laboratory” that’s almost an hour ride away in the county over. It’s a small town with a small high school and not much to do. 

Only, Sam has found something. He’s found someone. Someone interesting and funny in a weird kind of way and super smart.

Castiel is, well he’s just Cas and there really is no way to describe him. Most days he wears a button down and a tie like he’s interviewing for one of those fancy high end classes that pretty much guarantee a full ride, and then, some days he wears these fugly glittery sweaters that look straight out of the eighties.

Castiel is weird. And cool. Sam has studied with him a few times in free period. And maybe thought about him a bit more. Cause apparently he’s on the track team so that lean skinny profile that he’s got is probably less stoner skeleton and more athletic prowess.

Ok, so Sam’s thought about it a few times. But he still doesn’t ask Cas to go to that stupid haunted house a few counties over cause he likes him. It’s just …. just cause. Whatever.

-

See the problem is, is that Cas asks him to go to the “Scary Laboratory”. Sam laughed, really it’s just an instinct and he didn’t mean to, but Cas looked all kinds of sad and holy crap was he really being serious about this.

So of course Sam said yes. And Cas smiled, he’s got one heck of a smile for someone that doesn’t really do it that often, and they made plans. Cas could get a ride out from his family, but then he’d have to explain things to them which he apparently was not ready to do.

Sam knew that Dean would be more than happy to drive them out. He might tease Sam about it, and ask all sorts of weird questions that brothers should not be asking like god seriously Dean just figure out if you like dick or not - but they got where they were supposed to go.

-

It’s not really that scary. At least, Sam doesn’t think it is. There’s cheesy costumes and people popping around the corners and yeah the make up is pretty impressive and he could even give a nod to the actors playing the characters, but its’ not actually that scary.

Cas though. Wow. Like how sheltered was the guy?

Sam was kind of impressed though when they got to a part of the haunted house where you had to get on a little raft thing and ride through it. He didn’t think that this was such a serious haunted house. And he thought that it was totally corny. But the thing is, that Cas sat next to him, clenched a hand in his hoody, pressed a face to his neck, and Sam could totally understand why guys brought their dates to these things.

Cas was, well he was pretty awesome ok. But he didn’t really know much socially, Sam noticed. And after the little ride part of it was over and they were walking away from the haunted house through the path in the woods that led to the parking lot, Sam wondered if he’d ever done this before. Gone to one of these things, with a boy - or heck, with a girl. Cause they set them up to perfect. Or maybe, teenagers just always saw the opportunities in these kind of things.

Sam didn’t mean to be bad, or anything like that. But Cas was clutching to his hooding and still shaking a little, so if he thought it was okay to pull Cas to the side, to back him up against a tree, and ask what was going on, that was okay… right?

Cas said that yeah, no, yeah, he was totally fine. He just, didn’t usually do this.

And Sam asked, if he didn’t usually go to haunted houses, or if he didn’t usually go to haunted houses with boys.

And Cas hesitated.  

See but the thing was, Sam sank to his knees. On the hard forest floor, leaves crinkling underneath and twigs snapping, Sam sank down. And Cas, he just gasped and twisted his hands in Sam’s hair and pulled. He fucking pulled like he knew what he was doing, like he knew what he could get out of Sam.

And yeah. Ok. So maybe Sam was kind of a slut. And maybe he learned it from his older brother, who was a slut with girls where it didn’t matter. But what was so wrong with being a slut with guys if you wanted to.  

So Sam, he kneeled down, and he undid Cas’ pants, and he pulled a cock out that was mostly hard and fucking straight and pretty and flush, and he put his mouth on it and he sucked while Cas sucked in a harsh breath above him.

Fuck it was good though. Fuck Dean for trying to teach him that girls were the be all end all. Cause this right here, Cas’ thick heavy weight on his tongue, this was good, this was right, this was what he wanted. In the dark bitter of the deep forest, maybe it was a little creepy, but Cas was warm and breathlessly chanting Sam’s name as he thrust shallow, and Sam just leaned forward and took it, took more, took all of it till it burned against his throat and made him gag but fuck, fuck Cas was gorgeous and he was here, now.

So Sam sucked him off, swallowed everything he gave, reached down and grabbed his own cock and came against Cas’ shoes like some pathetic bitch. Sam didn’t care, cause he was loose and free and the salty taste of Cas on his tongue was so good, though not as good as the press of Cas’ lips against his own when he bent forward, when he asked what he could do for Sam.

But yeah, yeah Sam already had what he wanted.


End file.
